


They're On a Subway

by Gr0ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, they're on a subway, this is good i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr0ss/pseuds/Gr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and gerard have a stupid encounter on a subway<br/>this was based on a gif I saw<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	They're On a Subway

Frank shoved onto the crowded subway, ignoring the venomous glares he was getting from the other people also attempting to board. Frank scoured the subway for an empty seat. _Please, please, please, please, please,_ he thought. Discovering that there were no empty seats, Frank knew he had no choice but to stand.   
  
He ended up next to a relatively tall man- much taller than Frank anyways, which really wasn’t saying much- with long shiny jet black hair. He was clothed in white chuck taylors, with black trousers, a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, and adorning his face were sunglasses. He was dressed pretty nicely for being on the subway. He looked to be in his early twenties, maybe twenty-three? He also had very pale flawless skin. Frank had to admit, subway guy was pretty attractive.   
  
On the overhead, Frank heard some unintelligible words being slurred, probably signaling that they were about to embark. He reached above himself, attempting to grab the rope hanging from the cars ceiling, to no avail. Frank cursed his short genes. He was surely embarrassing himself in front of the hot guy next to him as well as the rest of the subways passengers.   
  
Frank was dwelling on his embarrassment when he heard a chuckle coming from beside him. He turned to glare at whoever it had came from. Frank looked at the people around him for signs that they’d thought this was funny. Though everyone around him had a calm and composed face. He was about to continue with his struggles when he looked up and saw that someone had already grabbed the rope. Frank followed the arm to find the culprit and glare at them. Upon arriving at the head he snorted. Of course the jerk had to be the hot guy who’d been standing next to him this whole time, he was probably the person who’d chuckled too. The only change in his expression that Frank could see was a smirk forming on his lips.   
  
Frank let out a huff of breath and crossed his arms over his chest. The subway jerked to a start and Frank stumbled, almost falling over. He was unsteady on his feet and needed something to grab onto, or in this case some _one_. Frank snuck a peek at the man next to him as he grabbed his bicep, which was easily in reach of his short arms. The man’s face changed from his smirk to one of shock as he turned his head to gape at the smaller man;Frank thought he could see a bit of color rising in his cheeks as he squeezed his arm a little harder.   
  
By rubbing his fingers around, Frank noticed that rude subway guy had a little bit of muscle definition. He hmmed softly to himself, continuing to rub small circles into the taller man’s arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a definite blush creeping up into the guys cheeks.   
  
After about half an hour of Frank getting subway guy flustered, the subway came to a very abrupt halt, causing Frank to stumble and fall right into the man whom’s arm he was grabbing. The man reflexively held a protective arm around Frank’s waist to keep him from falling even more. The position was a bit...compromising. If one were to look at the two men, they would most likely think that they were dancing or acting out a sappy movie kiss. Subway guy had dipped Frank as you would dip someone while doing the tango.   
  
“Uhm...this is my stop,” Frank said, breaking the silence and strange eye contact.  
  
Subway guy looked up and started to put Frank back on his feet “Oh yeah, mine too,” he smiled at Frank and started walking off of the subway and onto the platform.   
  
Frank was suddenly overcome by a wave of sadness. He was sure him and Subway guy had had a moment; maybe the other man didn’t think so? Maybe he just thought of it as an awkward situation that he didn’t want to be involved in any further?   
  
As Frank was contemplating the situation, subway guy shouted at him from about 23 feet away, “Check your pocket!” And with that, he left the subway station.  
  
Confused, Frank searched all of his pockets, finding a small rectangle of paper in the back pocket of his jeans. It read:  
  
 _Gerard Way_  
 _Ameture Cartoonist_

 _Cartoon Network Inc._  
  
Along with two numbers, an office number and a personal number. Frank almost punched the air he was so happy. _I am so getting a date with this guy_ he thought to himself.   
**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
